


Histoire d'amitié

by eleawin



Series: Amour étrange.. Vous avez dit étrange ? [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleawin/pseuds/eleawin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une première rencontre, une amitié naissante entre deux apprentis Chevaliers (Aiolia + Shaka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire d'amitié

**Author's Note:**

> Première publication en 2003

 

\- Ce n'est pas juste !

 

L'enfant secoua la tête, serrant les poings. Le jeune homme à ses cotés éclata de rire, lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

 

\- Ne sois pas aussi têtu, Aiolia ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour longtemps, et je t'ai déjà dit que c'est moi qui deviendrai ton maître lorsque tu prétendras à l'armure du Lion !

\- Mais je ne veux pas y aller !

\- Bon le mioche, fit l'ami de son frère, Shura du Capricorne, assez de caprices. Files à l'arène, les autres t'attendent !

 

Poussé fermement en avant par son frère, le garçon gronda mais dû s'exécuter. Il pouvait encore entendre Shura grommeler à propos de gosses trop gâtés et de frères aînés trop indulgents, tandis qu'Ayoros, l'écoutant à peine, lui proposait d'aller voir chez le Saint des Gémeaux. Aiolia se boucha les oreilles. Il aurait tant aimé les accompagner ! Saga des Gémeaux était vraiment une personne impressionnante, pas autant que son frère mais beaucoup plus que Shura, toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette classe d'apprentis censée les prendre en charge jusqu'à qu'ils leur trouvent un Maître. C'était pourtant d'une stupidité sans bornes, son maître à lui, c'était Ayoros ! Ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris ?

 

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il pénétra dans l'arène, où une quinzaine de garçons attendaient déjà. Le Chevalier se chargeant de la classe, le Saint d'Éridan, les sépara en cinq groupes et leur donna divers exercices à exécuter.

Aiolia s'était retrouvé avec un garçon qui ne cessait de babiller joyeusement et un autre, plus calme, qui avait l'air aussi heureux que lui ne se retrouver là.

 

\- Bon, alors on doit courir ! fit l'autre bavard. Qu'est ce que vous attendez, vous venez ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à courir seul, fit Aiolia, de mauvaise humeur.

 

Il partit de son coté, commençant ses tours en traînant des pieds et ignorant les deux autres garçons. Vivement que la classe prenne fin ! Et vivement qu'on le reconnaisse comme prétendant à l'armure d'or du Lion, il pourrait enfin commencer à s'entraîner sérieusement avec son frère !

 

\- Je ne cours pas, fit le deuxième apprenti, s'asseyant sur le sol sablonneux.

 

Pestant, Aiolia fit demi-tour et revint vers le groupe. Il se planta devant le récalcitrant et le regarda fixement dans ses yeux bleus.

 

\- Comment veux-tu devenir Chevalier si tu n'entraînes pas ton corps ? lui lança t-il. Il faut devenir fort !

\- Il n'y a pas que la force qui compte, fit l'autre. De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie de devenir Chevalier.

 

Aiolia ne répondit pas mais l'autre garçon, outré par tant de présomption, commença à bousculer l'enfant.

 

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, idiot ! fit-il en lui tirant méchamment les cheveux. Tu veux mourir ? Tu ne respecte pas la Déesse en disant ça !

\- Tu ne comprends rien, répondit t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre que je n'aime pas Athéna ! La Déesse elle même déteste la violence !

\- Pfff, c'est l'excuse des faibles, ça ! cracha l'autre avant de tourner les talons et commencer à courir.

 

Aiolia le regarda partir. Il tourna finalement les yeux vers l'apprenti toujours assis par terre.

 

\- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, fit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tu n'as pas l'air très fort, ça m'étonnerais que tu gagnes une armure, même de bronze !

\- Toi aussi tu es stupide, murmura l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, fit Aiolia, je suis réaliste ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu aimes Athéna, tu trouveras bien une autre façon de la servir. Moi je vais être le Saint d'or du Lion, et mon maître sera Ayoros ! C'est mon frère !

\- Connais pas.

\- Quoi !?

 

Avec une enthousiasme toute juvénile, le garçon commença à raconter les milles et un exploits du  grand Chevalier du Sagittaire, à l'origine plutôt douteuse mais l'autre ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'écouter.

 

\- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, murmura t-il finalement.

\- Ah, mais si tu veux ! Tu verras, il est extraordinaire ! C'est le plus fort de tous ! ... avec Saga aussi, ajouta Aiolia après deux secondes de réflexion.

\- S'il y a des hommes aussi forts, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin d'être Chevalier alors.

\- Comment peux-tu...

\- Aiolia ! Shaka ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à rester plantés là ?

 

Sans un mot, les garçons se mirent à trottiner. Après s'être un peu éloignés du Saint d'Éridan, Aiolia se tourna vers le petit blond.

 

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas courir ?! Faillot !

\- Je respecte l'autorité, répondit tranquillement Shaka. C'est tout.

\- A quoi ça sert que tu restes ici si tu ne veux pas devenir Chevalier ?

\- Tu es trop curieux.

\- Je sais.

 

Le Lion lui dédia un sourire béat.

 

\- Mon frère me le dit tout le temps. Il dit que je ressemble à un lionceau qui découvre le monde... Mais je m'en fiche, je veux savoir. Pourquoi tu restes ici alors ?

\- Parce qu'Il m'a dit que je devais devenir Chevalier.

\- Qui ça il ?

\- Dieu.

\- J'ai pas compris. Qui ça Dieu ? Athéna ?

\- Mais non ! Dieu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es trop bête.

\- C'est toi l'idiot ! Tu entends des voix, c'est tout !

\- Certainement, mais ce sont des voix très sages…

 

 

Après avoir fait dix tours de plus que les autres pour avoir bavardé au lieu de courir avec sérieux, ils purent enfin avoir quartier libre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, le petit Lion resta avec le blond qui ne semblait connaitre personne. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir se mêler aux autres apprentis qui jouaient au foot au fond de l'arène, se contentant de s'assoir sur un muret et contempler le ciel.

 

\- Bon, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie quand même ?

\- ...

\- Je vais bien trouver quelque chose... Tu n'as jamais vu de Chevalier d'or, t'as dit ? Je vais t'en présenter un tout de suite !

 

Avec enthousiasme, il tira le blond hors de l'arène qui le laissa faire. Aiolia voulut immédiatement emmener Shaka voir son frère, mais au détour d'un sentier, ils tombèrent sur un vieil ami du châtain, Camus. Ce dernier semblait en nage.

 

\- Je cherche Saga, j'ai un message de mon maître pour lui. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est ?

\- Non, répondit Aiolia, mais viens avec nous, on demandera à mon frère.

\- Aiolia... les interrompit une voix. Cesses de croire que je sais toujours tout, ça en devient embarrassant...

\- Ayoros !

 

Le sagittaire eut un sourire espiègle.

 

\- Mais tu as de la chance, Camus, je sais effectivement où est Saga. Viens avec moi, je vais te mener à lui.

 

Il se tourna vers son frère et voulut ébouriffer les cheveux du Lion qui se déroba sous sa main.

 

\- Et toi, que faisais-tu ?

\- Voici Shaka, lança Aiolia, présentant son nouvel ami. Il est nouveau ici.

 

Ayoros lui retourna un regard gentil.

 

\- Heureux de te connaître, Shaka. Tu te plais bien au Sanctuaire ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit franchement le blond. Je n'ai pas très envie de devenir Chevalier...

\- Hum…

 

Le Sagittaire se frotta la joue.

 

\- C'est comme tu le sens, petit, dit-il finalement en souriant. Chacun doit pouvoir suivre sa route et faire ses choix. Mais réfléchis bien, et interroges toi. Qui sais, peut-être qu'avec le temps tes convictions changeront... Mais le plus important, c'est de suivre ton cœur. Si tu ne veux pas devenir Chevalier, alors personne ne te forcera...

 

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon.

 

\- En tout cas, profites bien de ton séjour au Sanctuaire ! Camus, lança t-il brusquement. En route, on doit trouver Saga !

 

Aiolia et Shaka les regardèrent partir, les suivant du regard jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon.

 

\- Ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, murmura Shaka au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ! Je veux être comme lui plus tard, c'est mon modèle !

\- Tu es fatigant tu sais, tu es toujours plein d'enthousiasme...

\- Je sais ! Mais je m'en fiche !

 

Le regard du blond s'adoucit.

 

\- C'est bien, il ne faut pas se préoccuper de l'opinion des autres... Si tu y parviens, alors tu pourras être heureux.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, ne t'inquiètes pas !

 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les enfants, fatigués, n'avaient pas bougé et restaient assis dans l'herbe à contempler le ciel, se parant d'orange et de rouge.

 

\- En fait, fit Aiolia, pourquoi tu ne veux pas être Chevalier ? Ca ne te plait pas d'être un héros ?

\- Je n'aime pas me battre, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas tuer.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas bien de tuer. Mais parfois, on n’a pas le choix, on doit se battre pour défendre notre idéal... Si on reste la à ne rien faire, que va t-il se passer ? Si personne ne se battait pour sa cause, alors on aurait d’autre choix que de subir la cause des autres...

 

Shaka ne répondit pas. Attrapant un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts, il la caressa doucement, sans l'arracher.

 

\- Je dois dire que c'est égoïste de ma part de ne pas vouloir me battre et attendre que d'autres viennent se battre pour moi... Mais…

\- Moi je crois en ma cause et je ferais tout pour elle, fit Aiolia en s'allongeant. C'est comme ça aussi que vit mon frère ; il croit dur comme fer à un monde meilleur, et il a donné toute sa foi à Athéna. Saga aussi est comme ça, Shura aussi...

\- C'est beau...

\- Quoi ?

\- La foi...

 

Le châtain se releva brusquement.

 

\- Il est tard ! J'ai faim ! Tu viens chez moi ? Ayoros nous fera à manger...

 

 

******

 

\- Il est parti ?

\- Oui…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Aiolia ! Tu le reverras ton ami.

\- Oui…

\- Il a finalement décidé de devenir Chevalier ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il a dit qu’il s’entraînera mais qu’il verrait le moment venu s’il accepterait l’armure…

\- Quel enfant étrange !

\- Ayoros !

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui était les gens qui sont venus le chercher ?

 

Ayoros le fixa un instant puis éclata de rire.

 

\- C’est ça qui te préoccupait depuis tout à l’heure ? Ces gens là sont des moines. Ils viennent d’Inde, c’est là où Shaka ira faire son entraînement.

\- Ils.. Ils lui ont baisé les pieds !

\- Shaka est un enfant particulier. Tu comprendras un peu plus tard, Aiolia, quand tu le reverras...

 


End file.
